


Kyle Finds Love

by Borandom



Series: Kyle Finds Love [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borandom/pseuds/Borandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News starts buzzing around South Park Elementary about a new student arriving. But it starts to cause problems for Kyle and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Girl

***Beep....Beep....Beep...Click*** "Man, It's morning already?",I said as I rised out of my bed, Brushing the hair out of my face. "That night went by way too fast!" I slowly walked over to my dresser and pulled out some new clean clothes and replaced them with my old ones. As I made my way towards the bathroom different thoughts began racing through my head. The majority of them were about how Eric Cartman was going to act today. _"That asshole just never stops getting into shit deeper than he can handle!"_ , I thought quietly to myself, _"If he puts as much thought into his school work like he does with other things who knows what he could accomplish! Anyways I should try to not let it get to me, The school day hasn't even started yet and I'm already starting to get a headache._ " I finish brushing my teeth and headed downstairs. "Good morning Kyle!" My mom said cheerfully. She was busying making waffles as Ike was waiting intently. "Good morning Ike!", I said as I smiled towards him. "......" Ike didn't say a word as he just sat in place starring at his empty plate. "Ike?"  "Oh, don't mind him Kyle. You know how he gets when he's hungry." My mom said with her back turned. "Yeah. I guess I forgot." I sighed. _"Today is going to be a long day."_   I thought. ............................................................

After what seemed like eternity on the bus, we finally got off. "Oh, hey Kyle, Did you finish your homework?" Stan asked me as we entered the school. "Yeah. How come?" "I was really busy last night and I didn't have enough time!" He seemed to be really stressing out over it. "Don't worry dude, You can copy my homework if you want." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. The color of Stan's face came back immediately. "Thanks dude. I owe you one!" ***riinnnggg*** "Looks like the bell went, I guess we should head to cla-." Stan said as he was interrupted by someone shouting down the hall. "Fellas! Fellas!" I looked down the hall to see Butters running towards us. "AHHH!! Fellas!" "What?" Stan asked as everyone started to gather around Butters. _"What could be so important for Butters to be freaking out this much. I mean this isn't the first time he has done this. Like the time when he was convinced that there was real vampires in the school. But I should probably listen in just in case."_   I thought to myself. "Guess what Larry Barsky just told me!!" Butters panted. "What?" Cartman asked. "Guess!" Butters said. "Just tell us, Butters." I said impatiently. "There's a new girl that started school here today. And she's joined the cheer leading squad." Butters stated.

"Oh. We have a new cheerleader?" Craig asked. "What's she look like?" Clyde asked. "Yeah, What's her name?" Kenny said. "Alright guys, alright! If there is a new girl at our school, we're not gonna start putting claims on her and getting into big fights! It's gonna be her choice who she likes the most." Cartman says as he takes control of the conversation. _"I wonder what the new girl is like?"_ I thought. We all follow Butters to the school gym. He opens the double doors and peaks inside as we all crowd around him. The suspense was killing me. As I leaned in, trying to see through the crowd, I caught a glimpse of her. The first thought that came to my mind was, _"Wow! She's pretty cute."._ She seemed to be talking to the other cheerleaders, probably planning what cheer they should do next. "Theh theh, There she is!" Butters stuttered, Pointing towards the new girl. "Oh my God. Token, aren't you stoked?" Cartman said. "Aww, that's awesome, Token. I'm happy for you." "Why?! Why are you happy for me?!" Token said in a provoked tone of voice. _"Fuck. I was hoping we won't have to deal with Cartman's shit today, But I guess we can't avoid it now."_ , I thought. "Dude, I'm being seriously. You guys will be really cute together. What are you gonna say to her?", Cartman asked.

Everyone's attention started to turn towards Token and Cartman. "Nothing!", Token stated as he walked away. I don't blame him though, I don't think anybody was looking forward to listen to Cartman being an douche bag as usual. "What the? ...Oh, Token's shy. Oh my God, that is adorable.", Cartman commented to himself. Soon the crowd started to break up as everybody started heading to class. "You really are an asshole!", I said to Cartman as we walked down the hall. "Hey! I didn't do anything, you fucking Jew!" Cartman shouted. "Really?! So you didn't just embarrass Token in front of everyone and made a complete ass of yourself well doing so?!", I said furiously. "What's your fucking problem,Kahl. I don't understand what's so wrong with seeing love at first sight!!", Cartman declared. He looked as if he was ready to fight in his stance. His hands were balled up into tiny fists and his eyes felt as if they were piercing my skin. "You're fucking horrible, Cartman.", I said walking away from him. I didn't want to deal with this shit anymore, Plus I was already late for class, I didn't want to miss it completely to fight with Cartman. "Well, Screw you, You fucking Jew!!", Cartman shouted back at me. I didn't care enough to respond. ...............................................................

Later in class, We started taking down notes from Mr.Garrison. It was pretty boring since all he was talking about was Game of Thrones, But I knew that I should probably listen since we are most likely going to have a test based on this. Cartman was sitting in between both the new girl and Token. He didn't pay any attention to Mr.Garrison and was deeply staring at both Token and the new girl with a smile on his face. The only word that I could come up with for that scene was creepy. "Dude... Token!", Cartman whispered as he swayed his head in the direction of the new girl and began pointing at her. "Token. Dude." Token notices Cartman for a second, Only to go back to taking notes. " Psst. Token." Cartman whispered as he pointed at her again but this time with his other hand blocking so she couldn't see. Token was getting more annoyed at Cartman now. "Go ahead. Go ahead dude. Token! Yeah, get in there."

 _"That's it! I've had enough of this!"_ , I thought."Will you shut the hell up?!", I asked, Fed up with his bullshit. He stopped for a while and started looking around. "...Token. Do you want me to pass her a jelly bean? ", Cartman whispered. "No!", Token whispered back. "Huh?" "NO!", Token says facing Cartman. Mr.Garrison stopped talking and asked, "Token, is there a problem?". Token, Looking shocked, didn't reply. "Ah he's just a little sick, Mr. Garrison. He's got boneritis. Hee hee! Right guys? Heh Heh!", Cartman said, Trying to hold in his laughter. "Everyone pay attention!", Mr.Garrison shouts as he resumes teaching again. Cartman began bugging Token again, This time leaning back in his seat to give Token a clear view of her. "Token. Dude, dude. Dude." I rolled my eyes, _"I guess there's no stopping him."._


	2. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman starts interfering with the new girls life and messes with her crush.

**Cartman's POV**

"I just don't understand what went wrong back there. It was as if Token didn't care about the new girl.", I said out loud, "That can't be it. Token just needs a push, That's all!" I started running down the hall, scanning for any of the girls in my class. After a while I finally spotted Red and Bebe talking to each other by the lockers. _"Now's my chance!"_ , I thought smiling. "So then Kelly I guess told Stacey that she wasn't invited, so now Stacey's pissed at us.", Red said to Bebe. "Hey, guys? Can I talk to you?", I said as I slowly approached the girls. Bebe slammed her locker closed. "Why?!", Bebe said angrily. "Just, could I talk to you, real quick?", I said as we moved away from the crowd. "What kind of stuff is the new girl saying about Token?", I asked. "About Token? Why?", Red questioned. "Well, Token's really shy, so, I'm just here, sort of on his behalf 'cause, you know.", I said. "Token likes Nichole?", Bebe asked. "W-yeah, of course.", I said confused. _"How could they not see that Token likes Nichole? It's so obvious it's painful!"_ , I thought to myself. "Oh yeah, I don't think she has any idea.", Red told me. "Yeah, so, could you guys just let her know that, you know, she might have to make the first move?", I asked them. "Okay.", Bebe said. "Thanks, you guys!", I said as they walked away from me. "This is going great! Token will be so happy that I did this for him!", I said to myself as I slowly started heading to class. "I can't wait to see the look on Token's face when Nichole asks him out! It's going to be so awesome!", I said cheerfully. ......................................................

 ***Riinnnggg*** "Thank god school's over today!", Stan said as we left the classroom. "Yeah. Today was pretty boring. But what do you guys what to do now?", Kyle asked. "I don't know. Do you guys want to just come over to my house and play video games or something?", Stan said. "Sure.", Kyle said. "Yeah. That sounds good to me.", Kenny said. "Ok. What about you Cartman?", Stan asked. "Huh?", I said as I came back to reality. "God dammit Cartman! Don't tell me your still thinking about Token and Nichole! You do realize that Token doesn't actually have a crush on Nichole right!", Kyle shouted as it echoed throughout the now empty school. "What the fuck Kyle! I wasn't even thinking about that!", I said in defense."Bullshit!", Kyle said. "Guys stop this!", Stan said. "Whatever! Screw you guys, I'm going home!", I said as I left the school. As I made my way out I passed all the kids standing outside of the school. I happened to over-hear Bebe's conversation with the other girls. The group of girls seemed to consist of all of the cheerleaders including Nichole. "So what time are we going over to your house, Bebe?", Wendy asked. "Everyone is coming over at 4.", Bebe said. "Okay. I'll see you guys later then.", Red said as she left. _"That's it! This is the perfect chance to go and see if Nichole likes Token too!"_ , I thought to myself. "I guess I should get ready to go soon.", I said as I started to run towards my house. ...........................................................

"Shit!", I said as I ran to Bebe's house. I was only 10 minutes late but I could have already missed Nichole confessing her love about Token. "This is fucking bullshit. I would have made it on time if it wasn't for my mom. I wonder where the fuck she is?!", I said almost out of breath. When I got home, Her car was gone along with herself. And she didn't even leave a note or anything. _"When she gets back, I'm going to kick her ass!"_ , I thought to myself. Luckily when I made it to Bebe's house they where just hanging out, playing a board game. They were in the basement, So I watched them from the window above the ground. "Good. I don't think Nichole has confessed anything yet.", I said to myself as I started to listen in on their conversation. "One two three four, sorry Bebe.", Lola said as she passed Bebe on the board. "Oh, that's okay.", Bebe said as everyone laughed. "So, Nichole, guess what? One of the boys here already has a crush on you.", Bebe said. "Ohhh.", Everyone says.

"Oh my God, who?", Nichole asked. "That boy Token.", Red said. "Oh he's really nice, Nichole. I dated him for a little while.", Wendy said. Soon everyone started to influence Nichole to ask Token out. _"Yes! This is perfect!"_ , I thought. "Oh gee, thanks you guys, but to be totally honest, I kinda think this other boy is cute.", Nichole says. "Who? Whowhowhowho?", Bebe says excitedly."That kid, with the orange coat and the greet hat?", Nichole said. "Oh, you mean Kyle?", Wendy said. "Yeah.", Nichole said. "Oooo, Kyle.", The girls all say. "WHAT?! KYLE?!", I shouted. _"What the fuck! Why would Nichole have a crush on Kyle?!"_ , I thought. "Nichole loves Kyle! Nichole and Kyle sittin' in a tree.", Bebe said. "K I S S O M G!", The rest of the girls say. "Haha, shut up you guys! It's just a crush.", Nichole says as all the girls laugh. "Motherfucker!", I shout as I get up to leave. "I've got to fix this! I can't let this continue on any longer!", I say as I head to my house with determination in my heart. ...............................................................

The next day the cheerleaders started practicing on the football field. "We are Cows, proud and true! Count on South Park, moo moo moo! Goooo Cows!", They cheered. "Okay. Here goes nothing.", I said as I took a deep breath in and walked over to Nichole. "Hey, ah, Nichole, right?", I said to her. "Yeah.", Nichole says. "Can I talk to you for a second, just for a second, right over here?", I said as I took her arm and brought her away from everyone. "Listen uh, I heard through the grapevine that you've got a thing for Kyle?", I said.Nichole seemed shocked when I asked her. "Oh no, who told you that?", She asked. "Just, the grapevine. Um, there's something you should probably know. Oh man this is hard. Um, the thing is, me and Kyle are kind of, you know, ...together?", I said as I acted as if this was hard to tell her. But it seemed to work.

"Ohhh.", She said. "Yeah, he's my man. I'm more out than Kyle is, but... it's tough, because he acts like we're not a couple at school because he's embarrassed, but... we get home and he's the best boyfriend I've ever had.", I said. "Wow, ah I'm sorry. I totally respect that.", Nichole says as she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, thanks a lot for telling me.", She said. "Cool, just, you know, don't touch me 'cause I'm not into girls, so it kind of grosses me out.", I said as Nichole took her hand off of me. "Oh, I'm sorry.", She said. "Yeah, kewl. Anyway, thanks a lot and just, you know, stay away from my man, bitch.", I said as I snapped my fingers and walked away. _"Well, That was easier than I thought it was going to be."_ , I thought to myself. "I think everything is going to be alright now.", I said as I admired what I have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, So now this story is starting to finally come along. Stay tuned for more chapters to come.


	3. The  Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman puts his plan into action while Kyle is getting some attention in the school.

**Kyle's POV**

_"I can't wait to go home"_ , I thought as I put my textbooks into my locker. _"Too bad Mr.Garrison gave us a lot of homework, otherwise I would've just went home and slept."_   "Hey, uh, I just wanna let you know, if you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm here.", Said Nichole as she walked over to me. "Oh, thanks.", I said as Nichole started to walk away _._ _"Wow. I wonder if Nichole likes me?"_ , I thought to myself. _"I need to tell somebody about this."_   I started running down the hall, Looking for anybody to talk to. I turned down the hall to spot Craig and Timmy hanging out by the lockers. "Dude, that new girl's into me!", I said before even saying hello. "Who? Nichole?", Craig asked. "Yeah, Dude! She just came over to me and said that if I need anyone to talk to, She'll help.", I said winded from all the running. "That's pretty cool dude.", Craig said. "Yeah.", I said as I leaned against the lockers. _"I feel like things are finally turning out my way for a change."_ , I thought with a warm feeling in my chest. ...................................................

**Cartman's POV**

_"This plan can't possibly fail!"_ , I thought to myself. _"Everything will soon be under control."_. I was standing in the hallway waiting for Butters to pass by. _"He's got to come over here sooner or later!"_ Sure enough as a couple minutes passed by, I noticed Butters walking down the hall. "Psst Butters. Butters!", I said as Butters walked over towards me. "At the end of PE class, tell Nichole that the gym teacher wants some towels delivered to the boys' locker room.", I told Butters. "How come?", He asked me. "Let's just say that by this time tomorrow, Token and Nichole are gonna be practically married." "Are you sure, Eric? I mean, maybe they just aren't meant for each other.", Butters said. "No no. Love is like taking a dump, Butters. Sometimes it works itself out, but sometimes, you've gotta give it a nice hard slimy push.", I told Butters. "Well OK Eric, I guess I'll help you with this but you better be right!", Butters said as he started walking off. _"With Butters help, This plan will work perfectly."_ , I thought as I started to head to PE class. ................................

***Riiinnnnggg*** _"Finally PE class is over! Now my plan will fully start!"_ , I thought as I followed Butters. He headed over to Nichole as she packed up her cheer leading props. "Oh hey, Nichole? Coach wants you to take these to the boys' locker room.", Butters says as he hands a stack of towels to Nichole. "Oh, he does?", Nichole asks as Butters nods his head. "Okay.", Nichole says as she leaves. "Alright, Looks like everything is okay over here. Now for step 2.", I said as I headed to the boys locker room. When I got there I found Token taking a shower by himself. _"Yes. This is the perfect opportunity!"_ , I thought as I ran over to the changing room. All the boys in my class were there getting changed for the next class. "Guys! Guys, get outside! It's the Bat-Mobile! Bat-Mobile, you guys!", I said excitedly. Soon everyone ran outside to try to catch a glimpse of the dark knight and his awesome ride. When they made it outside, They were all disappointed to see that nothing was there. "Where?", Craig asked. "Ah I don't see a b- b- Bat-Mobile.", Jimmy stuttered.

Meanwhile back at the gym, Nichole finally reached the boys locker room. Immediately after she walked in, I sneaked around the corner and attached chains and a pad lock to the door handles. _"Yes! Mission accomplished!"_ , I thought as I gave myself a mental high-five. Luckily, I could still hear them through the schools shoddy walls. "Hello??", Nichole said as she looked for somebody in the changing room. _"Good! I don't think she noticed how I locked the doors."_ , I thought. Token finished having a shower and saw Nichole in the changing room. "AAA!", Token screamed. "OH! Oh gosh I'm so sorry!", Nichole said to Token. "Where is everybody? What's goin' on??", Token asked. "Coach wanted me to...I-I'm sorry.", Nichole said as she ran over to the door and tried to open it. "No use. It's locked. What are we going to do now?", Nichole said. "I guess all we can do is wait for somebody to come and help us.", Token said calmly. "Okay.", Nichole said as she sat down and started to wait. "I wonder how long we are going to be stuck in here.", Nichole said. "I'm sure it won't be too long.", Token said as he gave a weak smile to Nichole. .............................................

**Kyle's POV**

The school day was finally over as we all started to pack our books away. "Hey Kyle! Are you coming downtown with us?", Stan asked. "I'm sorry Stan, I promised my mom that I would be home at 4:00. Plus I should get this homework over and done with.", I told Stan. "It's okay dude. I understand.", Stan said. "I'll talk to you later then." "Okay.", I said as Stan started to walk away. "Bye Kyle!", Kenny said as he waved cheerfully. "Bye.", I said with a smile on my face. As I started to walk outside, I noticed Craig and Timmy walking together. I ran up to them and said, "Hey! Do you mind if I walk with you guys?". "Nah. I was getting pretty bored anyways!", Craig said. We walked for a little bit when I noticed Jenny and Lola were walking in front of us. "Hey. Do you guys think I should ask them about Nichole?", I said. "Sure dude.", Craig said. "Really?", I asked questionably. "Yeah. I don't see why not.", Craig said. "Timmy!". "Okay. Wish me luck!", I said as I walked over to the girls. "Hey guys. Guys! Hold up.", I said as I caught up to them. "Hey uhm, you're kind of friends with that Nichole girl, right?", I asked. "Yeah.", Jenny said. "Well... what kind of stuff does she like? Do you know?", I asked them.

"She likes... movies, cats.", Lola said. "She likes basketball.", Jenny said to Lola. "Oh cool, she likes basketball? That's perfect! Thanks, you guys!", I said as I started to walk away. "Well- Hey Kyle, We were headed over to the mall. You wanna go with us?", Lola asked me. _"Wow. It seems like all the girls are starting to like me!"_ , I thought to myself. _"But shit! I need to hurry home or else my mom is going to kill me!"_. "Oh. Uh, can't right now, but maybe another time. See ya!", I said as I ran back to Craig and Timmy. **(Out of Kyle's POV)** "Guess he has a crush on Nichole.", Jenny said to Lola. "I don't think so. I heard Kyle swings for the same team.", Lola said. "Really?", Jenny said shocked. **(Kyle's POV begins again)** "It's perfect! I could take her to a basketball game.", I said to Craig and Timmy. "Man I don't know what's happenin', But... it seems like all the girls are... kind of into me lately.", I said as I turned back and waved. The girls smiled and waved back. "That's pretty sweet.", Craig said. "Yeah.", I said as I remembered that I had to go home. "I'm sorry guys, But I need to get home as soon as possible. I'll see you tomorrow!", I said as I started running towards my house. "Later.", Craig said.

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully update this story once a week, so stay tuned for more to come!


End file.
